Foolery
by Sakura Hanami
Summary: Dua orang jenius ini sama-sama bodoh. Yang satu terus berusaha menunjukkan perhatiannya pada seorang pemuda yang juga bodoh, sedangkan yang seorang lagi tak pernah bisa menatap ke depan dari bayangan seorang gadis. Saling menghina, mengejek, dan mencemooh awalnya. Tanpa tahu bahwa di balik tiap kesedihan, mereka bisa saling mengobati walau dengan cara kasar sekalipun/Mind to RnR?


Chapter 1: Stupid Genius

* * *

Sejak Mikasa menyaksikan kaki pendek kopral muda Rivaille mengucurkan darah segar dari hidung dan pelipis Eren di persidangan, benih-benih kemarahan langsung mengakar begitu cepat dan kuat di dalam hatinya. Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah tanaman baru bersel kebencian pun tumbuh tinggi sama cepatnya. Menembus batas kesabaran Mikasa dalam sekali juluran sulur-sulur tajamnya.

Benci itu semakin menjadi saja saat ia tidak di perbolehkan bertemu muka dengan Eren barang sejenak di malam sebelum ekspedisi ke Siganshina. Sejak saat itu, Mikasa menggabungkan Rivaille bersama titan-titan di seluruh dunia ke dalam daftar _black listnya._

Punya hak apa lelaki itu terhadapnya? Punya kuasa apa dia terhadap Eren? Pemuda itu keluarganya dan sudah semestinya ia di perbolehkan untuk berbagi salam serta ucap walau hanya sepatah kata. Harusnya pria es batu itu memberinya izin, sebentar pun tetap akan ia syukuri, mengingat bahwa ia sudah tidak bertemu dengan Eren sejak pengadilan memborgol pemuda itu erat-erat dalam rantai pengawasan Scouting Legion.

Dia tidak mengerti apa yang salah dari permintannya. Maka dari itu, jangan pernah sekalipun mencapnya sebagai seseorang yang tidak menghargai orang lain, karena orang lain pun tidak pernah menghargainya. Berlaku juga untuk kopral muda itu. Bukan Mikasa yang terlebih dahulu menyalakan api.

* * *

Shingeki No Kyojin by Hajime Isayama

This Fiction by Sakura Hanami

.

.

.

Foolery

.

.

.

Rivaille & Mikasa. A

With:

Hanji. Z & Eren. J

.

.

.

**Warning: **Multi Pair, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Canon,

Action, Humor (?), Miss Typo (?), OOC (?)

.

.

.

Happy reading, hope you'll like it

And please your review^^

* * *

Karena keputusan mutlak Rivaille tanpa ingin mendengar penjelasannya lebih jauh lah yang membuat Mikasa nekat mengendap-endap ke markas Eren di tempatkan. Dia tak peduli akan kemungkinan terburuk dari tindakannya. Pikiran Mikasa telah sepenuhnya terkaburkan oleh Eren seorang. Tidak menyisakan seberkas cahaya logika sama sekali untuk setidaknya dapat membuat kedua kakinya berhenti dan berbalik pulang ke asramanya.

Hanya seorang Eren Jaeger lah yang dapat membuat Mikasa gila dan sebelum ia berhasil menemui pemuda tersebut, hatinya tak kunjung tenang.

Pucuk di cinta, ulam pun tiba pas sekali menggambarkan perumpamaan Eren yang terlihat tengah meniti langkah di lorong dan Mikasa yang baru saja berbelok ke tempat pemuda tersebut berada. Kedua netra gelap Mikasa berbinar bahagia saat melihat punggung pemuda tersebut.

"Eren."

Sedetik setelah dia menyuarakan nama pemilik helai coklat tersebut, jiwanya dilanda perasaan gusar secepat kilat. Mikasa baru menyadari satu hal.

Suara panggilannya tadi memang dapat dikategorikan tidak terlalu keras. Bahkan lebih pantas di sebut lirihan. Efek keterkejutan atas penemuan dari apa yang dia cari. Tapi, bagaimana kalau dinding-dinding batu lorong ini merambatkan suaranya sampai ke telinga kopral muda Rivaille?

Tidak mungkin dia tidak mengetahui hadirnya hawa orang asing di dalam markasnya sendiri. Yang di bicarakan ini adalah Rivaille, seorang tentara terhebat umat manusia yang pernah ada. Kemampuannya terbang bersama manuver 3D jauh lebih mengagumkan dari sepuluh lulusan terbaik angkatan 104. Kedua tangannya yang menarikan pisau pemotongke tengkuk titan setara dengan satu squad pasukan terbaik Scouting Legion.

Sungguh, sosok Eren telah berhasil menutupi juga mengusir kabut yang menyelimuti akal sehat Mikasa. Sayangnya waktu yang Eren pilih untuk menjernihkan pikiran gadis itu sudah sangat terlambat. Semua terlanjur gadis itu lakukan. Dan kecemasan Mikasa berhasil menggetarkan seluruh tubuhnya.

Tapi lagi-lagi, kabut lain berjulukkan kebahagiaan menghancurkan bongkah yang mengganjali hati Mikasa dengan tak berbekas saat dia melihat kepala Eren berputar. Buyar semua asumsi sebab akibat aktivitasnya ini. Lihat, hanya seorang Eren Jaeger lah yang bisa membuat Mikasa Ackerman lupa akan segala hal. Kondisi, situasi dan yang lebih penting lagi adalah lupa akan dirinya.

"Mikasa?" Eren tak menyembunyikan raut kagetnya.

Gadis itu berterima kasih kepada dinding batu penyusun lorong ini dan sunyinya malam karena telah berhasil memasukkan suaranya ke pendengaran Eren. Bersama senyumnya yang terkembang, dia berlari menghampiri pemuda tersebut. Entah bagaimana kebahagiaan yang serta merta membuncah di dada Mikasa menghapuskan segala kekhawatirannya mengenai kemungkinan bahwa kali ini Rivaille akan benar-benar dapat mendengar derap botnya.

Bahkan saking tak pedulinya lagi, kepanikan nyata pada wajah Eren yang seiring sejalan dengan menyempitnya jarak mereka pun tak Mikasa sadari.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bagaimana caramu bisa masuk ke tempat ini?" Cecar Eren dengan bisikan.

Kedua iris Eren yang sewarna daun tua bergerak-gerak gelisah mengamati sekitar serta Mikasa bergantian. Kewaspadaannya meningkat drastis. Isi kepalanya hanya satu, bagaimana kalau korporal Rivaille memergoki Mikasa? Dia tidak ingin menimbulkan masalah lain di masa-masa awalnya masuk dalam Scouting Legion. Sudah cukup pada saat di persidangan.

Sungguh sia-sia, tempatnya berdiri dan suasana sekitar tak dapat menyembunyikan bisikannya.

Mikasa tak acuh akan tuntutan jawaban yang Eren pinta. Yang gadis itu lakukan begitu tiba tak sampai semeter di depan Eren adalah memandanginya dengan senyum.

"Mikasa? Kau baik-baik saja?" Kali ini kerutan heran pada dahi Eren tercetak cukup jelas di atas rasa gusar yang masih menetap kukuh dalam parasnya.

Wajar saja keheranan itu turut menghantuinya karena dia tahu, Mikasa bukan lah seseorang yang mengabaikan setiap pertanyaannya. Lagipula, ekspresi yang kali ini gadis itu pasang cukup membuatnya...

...Takut.

Mikasa Ackerman seorang gadis berwatak tenang, konstan, dan selalu nyaris tanpa ekspresi. Itulah yang semua orang tahu dari diri sang gadis. Apalagi Eren yang notebene adalah saudara angkatnya.

Coba tanyakan pada...yang paling mudah saja...trainee angkatan 104. Apakah mereka pernah melihat Mikasa Ackerman terseyum amat lebar bak Sasha Braus? Dia serupa dengan Annie Leonhardt apabila dilihat sekilas. Tapi tentu saja, jangan pernah mengabaikan fakta mengenai perbedaan kepribadian tiap-tiap individu. Mikasa jelas bukanlah Annie yang tak pernah sekalipun melirik urusan orang lain.

Benar-benar. Otak Eren semakin terasa penat berkat pertanyaan lain timbul menyusul. Apa benar ini Mikasa? Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Itulah yang sejauh ini dapat di terka apa bentuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan terbaru di kepala Eren.

"Mika—"

Ucapan Eren sepenuhnya terputus saat tangan kanannya terangkum sempurna dalam penjara kedua jemari tangan Mikasa. Dapat ia rasakan pula remasan pelan jari-jari tersebut pada telapak tangannya.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, Eren."

Suara pertama yang Mikasa keluarkan sejak beberapa menit lamanya dalam kebisuan sedikit melegakan batin Eren yang di gentayangi rasa penasaran tinggi. Pertanyaan 'apa Mikasa baik-baik saja?'nya telah terjawab. Gadis itu masih sehat baik akal dan pikiran karena ucapan yang dia keluarkan. Setidaknya itulah yang dia tangkap.

"U...Uh." Namun tetap saja. Kegusaran Eren belum terobati sepenuhnya.

Kepalanya mengangguk sebagai respon terhadap ucapan Mikasa tanpa mengurangi sedikit saja sorot menginkan jawaban yang ia lemparkan lekat-lekat pada wajah sang gadis. Eren tak akan berhenti menyanyakan hal yang sama sebelum dia mendapatkan penjelasannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dan bagaimana caramu kemari?" Pada akhirnya, kalimat yang sama keluar lagi dalam beberapa menit terakhir.

Mikasa, yang masih dengan senyumnya, sama sekali tak menyadari ketidakbersahabatan air muka Eren. "Aku hanya ingin menemuimu. Sejak di pengadilan aku tidak melihatmu lagi. Tenang saja, lain kali aku tidak akan mengendap-endap seperti ini."

Kalimat terakhir yang Eren dengar begitu cepat menghitamkan wajahnya. Bias ingin tahu di matanya berubah menajam seketika. Rahangnya turut mengeras berkat tindakannya yang tengah berusaha menahan gejolak emosi membara.

Terkadang tindak tanduk Mikasa sangatlah berlebihan dan dia tidak suka semua hal yang berlebihan.

Mikasa terkejut saat kedua tangannya di hentakkan Eren dalam sekali gerakan. Genggamannya terhadap telapak tangan pemuda tersebut berakhir. Meninggalkan ruang kosong dalam sela-sela jemari Mikasa yang tergantung di udara. Ruang kosong yang mencubit hati sang gadis dengan telak.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau tahu seberapa berbahayanya tindakanmu?!"

Bukannya Mikasa tidak tahu. Sebelum ia memutuskan untuk menyusup ke dalam markas squad Rivaille, telah berulang kali ia memikirkan hal ini tak lupa pula dengan berbagai macam kendala serta efek negatif yang akan ia dapatkan apabila keberuntungan tidak berpihak padanya.

Mikasa tidak bisa berdusta, bahwa ia selalu menarik napas berulang kali untuk meyakinkan diri selama terombang ambing antara iya dan tidak untuk tetap pergi menemui Eren. Perasaannya sama sekali tidak enak dan tahulah apa pertanda itu. Kemungkinan terburuk pasti akan ia temui saat benar-benar menuruti keinginan egois ini.

Kepala bermahkotakan hitamnya menunduk. Hal yang telah di duganya benar terjadi. Eren marah besar dan ia tidak pernah ingin berselisih pendapat dengan pemuda tersebut.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya terbawa perasaan saja karena besok adalah hari di mana ekspedisi ke Siganshina."

Sama halnya dengan Mikasa. Eren pun tak pernah ingin terlibat pertengkaran lagi dengan gadis itu. Yang terakhir baginya adalah saat perdebatan sengit bertopikkan ia yang ingin kabur karena keputusasaan tidak di terimanya lagi dalam lingkungan manusia karena perubahan wujud menjadi titan. Sungguh, saat seperti itu tak ingin dia ulangi lagi.

Tapi apa yang kali ini Mikasa lakukan merupakan salah satu hal terbodoh yang pernah gadis jenius itu tindak hanya karena terlalu peduli padanya.

Eren bukannya tidak suka di beri perhatian seperti itu. Dalam batas yang wajar saja, itu yang di inginkannya. Bukan seperti ini. Entah bagaimana bisa, Eren sendiri tidak tahu, Mikasa telah menjadi seorang gadis _over protective._Lagipula...

"Berhenti berpikir egois Mikasa! Aku bukan adikmu apalagi anakmu!"

...Dia tidak ingin melukai Mikasa lagi. Pukulan terberat untuknya adalah saat Rico, salah satu pasukan penjaga gerbang, menuntut keputusan hakim atas kesaksiaannya akan serangan tak terduga titan Eren terhadap Mikasa saat memperebutkan dinding Rose. Eren selalu menanamkan tanggung jawab untuk melindungi dan menjaga Mikasa. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, dia merasa amat bersalah.

Dia sangat berharap, bahwa Mikasa dapat berhenti mempedulikannya dan semoga saja ucapan kasarnya ini adalah cara tertepat untuk membuat Mikasa menjauh darinya. Tanpa Mikasa, Eren yakin akan kemampuan dirinya sendiri.

Hanya saja, Pemuda itu terlalu buta untuk melihat kelapangan hati Mikasa yang sama sekali tidak merasa ada dosa besar yang tengah dia pikul. Titan Eren tidak sengaja mengarahkan tinju padanya dan sudah sewajarnya apabila ketidakkendalian pada pengalaman pertama memakai tubuh raksasa itu terjadi.

Walau sekalipun Eren berniat untuk melakukan hal tersebut dalam kesadaran penuh, dengan senjata atau tidak, dalam wujud apapun, atau dengan cara apapun, Mikasa akan selalu memaafkan segala keburukan dalam diri Eren. Luar dan dalam.

"Maafkan aku." Kata itu saja yang mampu Mikasa ucapkan sejauh ini di balik wajah tertunduknya.

Eren menggeram pelan, "Dengarkan aku Mikasa. Berhenti mencemaskanku berlebihan. Aku telah berada dalam pengawasan kopral Rivaille dan aku yakin aku pasti baik-baik saja tanpa perlindungan darimu. Aku pun tidak akan mati tanpa adanya kau di sampingku. Tidak sebelum aku bisa menghabisi seluruh titan itu! Kau mengerti?!"

Perasaan kaum wanita memang sensitif. Mikasa tahu hal itu. Tapi entah kenapa dan bagaimana, untuk kali ini, dia merasa kalau tekanan sebuah benda keras kasat mata pada dadanya terasa jauh lebih menyesakkan dari pada sebelumnya.

Mikasa memang sudah teramat kebal terhadap semua frasa yang mulut Eren ucapkan, kasar sekalipun. Seperti saat ini, hanya saja Mikasa tidak bisa lagi menulikan telinga dari kesungguhan yang terkandung dalam tiap untai katanya. Meski telah berulang kali mereka memperdebatkan hal yang sama, tapi rasanya kali ini, Eren benar-benar menolaknya. Dan Mikasa pun sudah tidak mampu lagi berpura-pura tegar. Bahwa gantungan rasa berat pada kedua kelopak matanya, telah menunjukkan betapa sudah tidak sanggupnya lagi ia menahan rajaman sakit yang sama.

Hanya dengan bernapas lamat-lamatlah yang dapat menahan ruahan air matanya. Selalu begitu yang dia lakukan selama terus berbohong. Tidak untuk menangis di depan siapa pun. Terutama tidak di depan Eren. Semoga saja kemunafikannya kali ini kembali menuang sukses.

"Aku mengerti."

Sungguh, baik Eren maupun Mikasa sama-sama bodoh.

* * *

"Memang bocah."

Mikasa tersentak saat indera pendengarannya menangkap intonasi berat tersebut. Reflek, kepalanya berputar cepat ke arah sumber suara. Beberapa meter di belakangnya, sosok Rivaille berdiri bersedekap. Wajah bosannya terlihat semakin berkerut di mata Mikasa.

Bagaikan sebuah radar yang menangkap kehadiran makhluk tak dikenal melalui gelombang radio, sontak saja tatapan terkejut gadis itu menajam tak lebih dari sepuluh detik begitu mendapati siapa yang berdiri kurang lebih enam meter di sana. Lelaki itu telah membunyikan alarm tanda bahaya dalam naluri Mikasa.

Membatin, gadis itu mengumpati pikiran melamunnya. Bagaimana bisa ia terlambat menyadari kedatangan Rivaille? Bodohnya lagi dia pun tak menyadari Eren yang telah berlalu.

Ini akan menjadi sebuah masalah. Hal kedua yang paling di takutkannya dari acara mengendap-endap ini sudah terjadi. Kalau tadi dia tidak terlalu larut dalam perasaan, mungkin kini ia sudah meringkuk di atas ranjangnya.

Apa yang harus di lakukannya? Lari? Di mana tanggung jawabnya?

"Menyedihkan." Sorot Levi yang sangat menghina begitu tajam.

"Jelas dia tidak menyukaimu dan kurasa kau pun cukup pandai untuk mengetahui hal itu."

Mikasa memutar penuh tubuhnya. Tanda bahaya semakin jelas telah terlihat pada dirinya. Ekspresi dingin dan bara kebenciannya sama sekali tak ia kurangi. Justru terlihat semakin besar dan memanasi emosinya yang mulai naik.

Seolah tidak mempedulikan status yang terbentang begitu luas antara dirinya dan kopral muda tersebut, Mikasa tetap angkuh menjulangkan tubuhnya. Persetan dengan jabatan. Masa bodoh dengan siapa dia. Perkataan Rivaille harus dia lurusakan.

"Bisakah Anda lebih memperhatikan ucapan Anda?" Lihat. Bahkan dia bisa berkata seberani itu.

Ada sepi beberapa detik yang Rivaille ciptakan hanya untuk beradu mata dengan Mikasa sebelum ia menggerakkan kedua tungkainya melewati sang gadis.

"Selain bodoh kau pun tak tahu di untung."

Mikasa mengikuti tubuh lelaki tersebut dengan tatapan tajamnya yang tak goyah. Menanti kalimat susulan dari sebaris gantungan ucapannya. Walau dia tahu apapun kata yang mulut lelaki itu keluarkan setelah ini pasti bukanlah suatu kalimat yang enak di dengar. Sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Menyerah saja, gadis kecil. Kau tidak di inginkannya."

Rivaille sangat yakin akan suara gemeretak dari dua benda keras yang saling beradu beberapa detik setelah dia berujar pedas. Ucapannya mengenai sasaran dengan telak.

Dan benar saja. Begitu Rivaille melihat ke posisi Mikasa berdiri dari balik bahu kanannya, tak ada siapapun lagi di sana. Sosok gadis jangkung tersebut justru tertangkap oleh sepasang netra kelabunya tengah berlari menjauhi lorong dan menghilang di balik tembok gedung utama saat ia berbelok ke kanan.

"Sok tegar."

* * *

Fajar menjelang. mengantarkan sang surya menuju singgasana tugasnya untuk menerangi bumi selama kurang lebih dua belas jam ke depan. Berkas sinarnya yang mulai merangkak di langit subuh berusaha menerangi dunia pelan-pelan. Kokokan ayam jantan bersahut-sahutan membunyikan terompet alarm bagi seluruh makhluk yang masih bermandikan bunga mimpi. Membantu siluet-siluet tipis itu berosmosis menyinari tiap-tiap dua kelopak mata seluruh biota yang rapat terpejam.

Tapi rasanya semua usaha tersebut tak berlaku bagi seorang lelaki di balik naungan jendela kaca besar sebuah bangunan megah. Kedua mata malas tersebut telah terbuka. Entah apakah sepanjang talian malam kedua kelopak tersebut menyimpan rapat sepasang iris kelabu itu ke alam mimpi atau tidak, tapi yang pasti terlihat, tak ada pesona kantuk tersisa di sana. Justru sebentuk gumpalan rasa terpendam terukir apik pada mukanya.

Dalam genggaman tangan kanan besar itu, sebuah kotak beludru merah kecil menampakkan cincin perak. Perhiasan tersebut berkilauan berkat ulah cahaya sang surya yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai meninggi. Tak hanya di hujani oleh cahaya keemasan saja, cincin itu pun di mandikan oleh tatapan penuh harap dari manik mata milik kopral muda Rivaille. Entah sudah berapa lama dia memakukan antesinya hanya pada satu objek.

Seulas senyum yang kelewat tipis Rivaille ciptakan di atas bibirnya. Memberikan sedikit warna lain di wajahnya yang abu-abu. Tak hanya dari percikan karsa harapan pada sepasang irisnya, suara lirihan yang ia kuarkan pun turut mengalirkan emosi yang sama.

"Ini untukmu, Petra Ral. Setelah kita kembali dari Shigansina."

* * *

Sebuah emosi yang amat sangat terlihat pada wajah Rivaille adalah ketika subuh tadi, saat fokusnya hanya terkhusus pada sebuah cincin perak dalam kotak beludru merah dan kini, saat mendapati Petra Ral di kotori darah.

Dia mematung. Tak percaya dengan apa yang kedua pupilnya potret. Lebih tepatnya, menolak menerima kenyataan yang ada. Harusnya dia sudah tahu. Sudah dapat menduga dari tubuh tak bernyawa Gunter, Erd dan Auro yang telah dia jumpai terlebih dahulu, bahwa nyawa Petra Ral pun juga pasti telah ikut terbang ke angkasa.

Rivaille berkedip sekali. Kembali memastikan bahwa kedua indera penglihatannya masih berfungsi dengan baik dan normal. Dan dia mendapati dingin merasuki tubuhnya tanpa permisi. Menjalar ke seluruh tulang dan sumsumnya. Membekukan emosinya dalam sekejab.

Dingin tubuh kaku Petra yang di antarkan angin semilir menamparnya begitu telak untuk segera menjalankan kembali akal sehatnya. Petra Ral telah berkondisi sama dengan ketiga rekannya yang lain. Dan dingin yang menggigit itu tak di rasanya lagi walau terpaan udara tersebut kini jauh lebih kencang saat tubuhnya di terbangkan manuver 3D-nya dengan kecepatan penuh.

Kebas tersisa. Hanya ada satu tujuan dalam benaknya yang mendadak kosong. Titan wanita itu harus dia dapatkan. Baik hidup atau mati dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Tak peduli akan perintah mundur Irvine yang notabene harus dia turuti.

Hanya raksasa semata dalam otaknya, sebelum organ paling vital miliknya itu kembali penuh secara tiba-tiba saat dia melihat ledakan pesona amarah dari seorang gadis berambut hitam yang melesat cepat beberapa meter di depannya. Melalui sepasang manik mata sehitam granit sang gadis, Rivaille dapat melihat pantulan sosok Eren Jaeger di sana.

Telunjuknya menekan semakin kuat pelatuk pada gagang pedangnya. Membawa tubuhnya dalam lesatan dua kali lipat untuk menyusul gadis tersebut. Rivaille baru menyadari satu hal. Bahwa tidak semua squadnya lenyap. Apa yang gadis itu kejar adalah satu-satunya anggota kesatuannya yang masih tersisa. Seseorang yang keberadaannya jauh lebih penting dari nyawa titan wanita tersebut.

Untuk kebangkitan umat manusia, Eren Jaegerlah yang harus kedua tangannya raih kembali.

* * *

Beberapa kelopak lily putih yang terbang membelai pipi kirinya menyadarkan Rivaille akan berpijaknya sepasang kaki lain di atas dinding Rose ini. Kelopak lily yang ikut melambung dan menyatu dengan milik Rivaille itu datang dari arah kirinya. Kedua pupilnya berusaha mencari bayangan seseorang di tengah penerangan yang hanya bergantung pada purnama malam ini.

Tak terlihat seorang pun sejauh dinding Rose memanjang. Hanya aliran siluet putih lily lainnya lah yang mampu Rivaille tangkap. Masih bergoyang satu per satu di boncengi angin malam yang kembara menuju alam luar dinding Rose dari balik selambu bayangan. Dan Rivaille yakin tangan yang tengah menghamburkan kelopak-kelopak itu tersembunyi di dalam sana.

Ketika otaknya memerintahkan kedua kakinya untuk melangkah mencari tahu, di detik pertama sosok misterius itu tampak, Rivaille terpana. Namun otaknya tak membiarkan dirinya terbengong begitu lama. Di detik berikutnya, kedua alisnya menukik cukup dalam. Membiarkan tanda tanya menguar tanpa ingin dia tutup-tutupi seperti biasanya.

Dia membutuhkan penjelasan lebih akan kehadiran sosok yang ternyata adalah seorang gadis ini. Terlebih dengan telapak kanan mengoper kelopak lily putih pada hembusan udara dan sisa kelopak bunga cantik tersebut yang berada dalam kantung di genggaman tangan kirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, bocah?"

Mikasa Ackerman tak menunjukkan respon berarti. Malah di abaikannya Rivaille. Seolah dia tidak tengah berbagi pijakan tempat ini dengan siapapun. Dia meletakkan kantung bawaannya tepat di samping kakinya, kemudian mengaitkan jemarinya dan membawanya ke depan dada. Matanya terpejam. Mendoakan seseorang.

Rivaille menunggu cukup lama sampai kedua kelopak mata itu menampakkan kembali sepasang iris gelap sang gadis. Dia bukan tipe orang yang akan mengulang dua kali apa yang dia pertanyakan. Cukup dengan tatapan tajamnya yang tak lepas sesenti pun dari wajah Mikasa, harusnya gadis itu dapat merasakan desakan jawaban yang dia nanti.

Tapi nyatanya, gadis itu sungguh keras sekali kepalanya. Dia kembali berdiri—setelah mengambil kantungnya—dan siap memutar tubuhnya berbalik kalau Rivaille tidak segera memberhentikan pergerakannya dengan melemparkan kail berumpan pertanyaan lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Rivaille mengumpat dalam hati. Baru kali ini ada orang yang bisa membuatnya menanyakan satu hal dalam dua kali. Dan dia sama sekali tidak menyukai hal itu.

Hening menemani. Rivaille masih menanti dengan batas kesabaran yang kian menipis.

Mikasa menoleh pelan. Memamerkan sorot yang sama seperti saat berjumpa di lorong markasnya pada malam sebelum ekspedisi ke Siganshina. Dahi Rivaille pun berkerut semakin dalam begitu mendapati ekspresi tak layak pasang padanya tersebut. Tak mau ambil pusing akan keharusan tingkah laku hormat dan sopan, Rivaille mengabaikan hawa gelap si gadis yang dia rasakan.

Penjelasan yang lebih ia butuhkan.

"Tak perlu kujawab pun Anda sudah bisa melihatnya sendiri, kan?"

Kedua bola mata Rivaille berkilat terhenyak. Mungkinkah gadis ini melihat apa yang telah ia lakukan selama di sini?

"Aku melakukan kegiatan seperti yang Anda lakukan beberapa menit lalu sebelum Anda kemari."

Decihan Rivaille lakukan dalam hati. Jangan-jangan gadis ini juga sempat melihat kesedihan di wajahnya. Benar-benar memalukan kalau begitu.

"Walau tidak di makamkan, mereka semua yang tidak bisa di bawa pulang tetap harus di doakan. Terutama nona Ral."

Rivaille tersentak sekali lagi. "Kau mengenal Petra?"

Gadis itu mengutus kehingan datang lagi serta menyuruh Rivaille untuk menunggu kembali. Namun kali ini ia sama sekali tak merasa keberatan meski keingintahuannya jauh lebih mendesak dari pada pertanyaan pertamanya tadi.

Entah keyakinan ini di dapatnya dari mana, gadis ini pasti akan menjawab pertanyaannya di detik tak jauh dari bentangan interval dua menit berlalu.

"Dia yang membesarkan hatiku saat aku berlari menuju gerbang markas. Penghiburan yang dia berikan sungguh menenangkan diriku yang kalut. Nona Ral adalah wanita yang baik."

Rivaille bernapas lega dengan pelan begitu tebakannya benar. Entah sudah sejak kapan pula dia menahan napas.

Dia mulai memahami apa yang Mikasa katakan. Jadi malam di saat gadis itu berlari pulang setelah menemui Eren, dia bertemu Petra. Pasti setelah dia membelokkan diri ke dinding bangunan di sebelah kanan, tempat Rivaille melihat sosoknya lenyap.

Suara tawa pelan mengusik benak Rivaille yang sempat berkelana. Satu alisnya terangkat dalam rentang hening beberapa saat sebelum gadis itu kembali menolehkan wajahnya.

Senyum sinis di paras oriental itu semakin menegaskan ketidaksukaannya pada Rivaille. Setidaknya, itulah yang dapat lelaki itu terka. Dan memang pada kenyataannya begitu. Ucapan Mikasa yang keluar kemudian membenarkan praduganya. Kembali, pertanyaan lain pun mengambang. Yaitu...

"Ternyata ada yang jauh lebih bodoh dariku."

...Kenapa gadis ini begitu membencinya?

Rivaille yang ganti membisu.

"Anda bahkan tidak bisa menyatakan perasaan Anda yang sesungguhnya pada nona Ral."

Sudut-sudut bibir Mikasa seolah makin memanjang dalam retina Rivaille.

"Aku heran, katanya Anda adalah prajurit terbaik yang Scounting Legion punya tapi mental Anda bagaikan seorang pecundang."

Dapat ia rasakan darahnya bergejolak. Seluruh uratnya pun terasa di bakar. Mulut gadis itu memang harus di beri beberapa pengajaran tentang kesopanan, tapi entah kenapa, lidahnya terasa kelu untuk sekedar menegur tajam.

Hati kecilnya lah yang berperan penting. Merantai kuat-kuat lidahnya dan menggembok ganda pita suaranya. Hati kecilnya lah yang memimpin. Menunjukkan sikap diamnya tanpa perlawanan. Membisikkan kebenaran pelan yang perlahan semakin menggema kuat dalam otaknya. Bahwa dia...

"Bodoh."

...Memanglah seorang pecundang.

Kali ini Mikasa benar-benar memamerkan punggungnya. Di ekori dengan sepasang tungkai jenjangnya yang mulai bergerak menjauh. Namun lirihan Rivaille yang angin pelan bawa menuju ke gendang telinganya menunda langkahnya sekali lagi.

"Kau salah."

Mikasa tetap bertahan pada posisinya. Tapi pendengarannya mengarah hanya pada Rivalle.

"Kau dan aku sama-sama bodoh."

Mikasa tidak tuli. Malam setelah Eren menolaknya, dia sudah memutuskan untuk membuka telinganya terhadap segala hal. Begitu pun saat kebenaran mulut Rivaille katakan. Dia tahu betul makna kata bodoh yang laki-laki itu ucap.

Mikasa tak bisa meledakkan emosinya seperti saat Rivaille mengejeknya di malam lalu. Nada yang lelaki itu gunakan sama sekali tak mengandung unsur tersebut. Maka dari itu Mikasa tak bisa serta merta mengumpat dalam hati, karena apa yang Rivaille ucapkan merupakan sebuah pengakuan telak yang batinnya setujui.

Namun, egonya lah yang masih belum bisa menerima. Tatapan penuh kebenciannya tetap saja dia hujamkan pada Rivaille yang kini tengah menyeringai tipis. Bersamaan dengan itu sorot bosannya sarat tertawaan. Menghina dirinya sendiri sekaligus mencemooh Mikasa. Membuat api kebencian gadis itu semakin melambung tinggi.

Dia tak akan pernah berusaha untuk memadamkannya meski sekarang dia adalah anggota dari squad Rivaille yang baru. Wajah Mikasa selalu kaku dan tatapannya semakin menusuk di momen-momen keduanya saling bertemu. Dengan Rivaille sadari atau tidak. Yang jelas terlihat dari keduanya adalah emosi meluap Mikasa dan tak acuhnya Rivaille.

Dua orang bodoh dalam satu kesatuan? Apakah mereka dapat saling bekerja sama dengan tidak mengatas namakan rasa dalam tiap diri? Tanpa keduanya sadari, sesungguhnya kebencian itu hanyalah ilusi yang menyelimuti keindahan abadi.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari juga tatapan terganggu dari seorang pemuda berambut coklat tiap kali keduanya saling memandang tak suka, serta nanarnya sepasang iris seorang gadis dari balik bingkaian kaca matanya.

* * *

Keep or delete?

Your review, please^^


End file.
